character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaffre Morder
Zaffre Morder, better known as the Blue Wrath, is an assassin infamous for his high cost to hire, being the murderer of several high profile celebrities and politicians, and his reputation of never having been caught or identity having been seen. Detectives believe Zaffre may not even be his real name. Background Information Appearance Zaffre is a relatively tall man clad in all-red attire, from a red buller hat and ascot to a trenchcoat, shirt, jeans, and shoes. The only clothes that he wears that aren't red are a pair of white gloves. No matter what, his face is completely obscured, even if lights are directly being shone into it. Themes * Deep Purple - Hush Personality Zaffre is enigmatic to the point where victims who remember his attacks can't even tell if he's even human. The most that's known about Zaffre is that although he’s brutal, he does not hold grudges against people, and holds respect for anyone who can fight against his assaults. He is persistent, yet patient when he prepares to kill a target, often waiting months or even years at a time to plot out a perfect assassination method for each specific target. He finds killing to be a form of art, which can’t be mastered easily. Zaffre holds a code in that he will only kill on certain conditions: *He will kill the desired target of whoever pays him the required "price". This is usually in money, but Zaffre can determine this price and what will be paid in other ways, depending on his target. *Zaffre won't kill children (such as if he's requested to target an entire family), as they are "priceless" and as such nobody can pay him the price to have him murder minors. **He will also apply the principle of pricelessness to targets he knows are unkillable, as he believes that wasting a perfectly planned assassination on someone who can’t die is pointless. *If Zaffre should find himself in a situation where he is forced to fight an enemy who he has no intention of killing, he will incapacitate them or otherwise attempt to escape. *Zaffre will not kill anyone except for his current target(s). Abilities Personal *'Skilled Assassin '- Zaffre is a master assassin and possesses several skills required to find information on his targets in order to murder them efficiently. He has murdered everyone from politicians, mob bosses, radical extemists, up to and including people that previously hired him. Zaffre is skilled in armed and unarmed combat as well as observant, allowing him to pinpoint the weaknesses of his enemies. *'Polyglot '- Zaffre has studied a vast number of languages over the course of his career to aid him, from the common English and Mandarin to the boarderline extinct, such as Somyev. Abnormality * Hush - Zaffre possesses the ability to manipulate quietness, often in the form of creating in which sound cannot pass through and all affected are unable to hear noise. Zaffre can cause anyone to become deaf or become unable to speak, mute any noise that he may make in order to ambush his targets more efficiently, or otherwise create blasts of soundwaves and vibrations through the "removal of all silence", as sound is just a vibration. ** Metaphysical Muting '- Zaffre's ability to cause absolute silence does not stop at just sound; he is capable of "muting" almost anything, be it a tangible object or a metaphysical idea, for a number of effects. *** 'Identity Muting - Zaffre can mute his own identity, causing all records, pictures, video, and even memories involving him to become either inelligable, unclear, or otherwise inconcievable. Zaffre himself becomes impossible to view clearly, as his face is always obscured by a shadow and is thus invisible. When he talks, it is impossible to pin down an accent, making it impossible to even guess where he could be from. He can induce this on other people or even objects as well. In many cases, Zaffre can use this to become invisible entirely. *** Presence Muting - By muting his own presence, Zaffre and everything on his person becomes impossible to notice, including by devices or if he's in direct eyesight, unless he happens to drop something he owns on the ground. *** Event Muting '- Zaffre can mute actions or even entire events from the memories of anyone affected by his ability, allowing him to attack victims in public without witnesses noticing, as they won't "see" or "hear" it, even if they're directly in front of a bleeding corpse with stab wounds on the ground. Zaffre can induce this into his own attacks, making him completely unpredictable as all of his attacks and movements will have been muted and thus unnoticable. *** 'Memory Muting '- Zaffre can mute or unmute specific memories in a target, allowing him to make them forget or remember certain things. He mainly does this to supress memories of himself, but its more dangerous uses allow him to flood someone with their own memories, heavily disorienting them. It's most dangerous use comes from being able to mute the memory of how to use an Abnormality, effectively rendering Zaffre's targets completely powerless. *** 'Pain Muting - By muting the pain that someone feels, Zaffre can kill them without them ever having noticed. *** Vibration Manipulation '- Zaffre can manipulate vibrations on the principle that "muting" or "unmuting" noise is just controlling vibrations. It isn't an ability that he uses often, but it mainly allows him to channel vibrations through his blade, increasing it's strength. He can cause vibrations to occur on any object, including himself. According to Zaffre himself, sufficient enough vibrations would be enough to cause devastating earthquakes, and utterly rupture the insides anyone he touched. Because of his own code, he will almost never use it in any situation. Paraphernalia * '''Zaffre's Sword '- Zaffre owns a katana or some type of longsword that he uses to carry out most of his kills. It was apparently a sword of his own design, made of an unknown metal and capable of cutting through solid rock in one swipe. He uses this sword over conventional weaponry such as guns because he finds the result of killing someone with guns to be too messy. * 'Hidden Knives '- Besides his sword, Zaffre has lodged small blades into his coat which he can bring out. * 'Tranquilizer Gun '- Zaffre possesses a gun loaded with darts which can knock a grown man out in the span of two minutes. Limitations * Trivia * The reason he's called the '''Blue '''Wrath despite wearing '''all red is because the first image someone managed to take of him had him shown in the same clothes he currently wears but all blue. This may be an effect of Hush, but no one knows. * The word "Zaffre" is a shade of blue, while Zaffre wears all red. His Abnormality, Hush, is named after the song of the same name by Deep Purple. Category:Slapson Characters